Tale As Old As Time
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: Hermione offers to be imprisoned in Malfoy Manor in exchange for Ron's release. Considered precious to Voldemort because of her brains and relationship with Harry, she is put under the watchful eye of his trusted young servant, Draco Malfoy. Hermione, now surrounded by the Slytherins she once despised, must come to realize that not every book can be judged by it's cover.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This story has been in the works for a while. It's been a two page excerpt in my journal that never made it made it to a full-scale. My love for both Harry Potter and Disney created this lovely story, and hopefully you all will enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Thanks to one of my beta-reader:**Bornanathlete**, for helping improve this chapter.

Follow me on twitter for snippets of new chapters and to ask any questions. My account is: ** NoSecretsHere2**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, or references.

Title: Tale As Old As Time

Summary: Hermione offers to be imprisoned in Malfoy Manor in exchange for Ron's release. Considered precious to Voldemort because of her brains and relationship with Harry, she is put under the watchful eye of his trusted young servant, Draco Malfoy. Hermione now surrounded by the Slytherins she once despised must come to realize that not every book can be judged by its cover.

/

**Prologue**

"_The woes of young love will give the strength to defeat the Dark Lord,_

_The coldest of hearts will melt from the brightest of minds,_

_Rivals will no longer fight instead will unite to fight the true enemy,_

_True Love will vanquish all evil by the time the last petal of the brightest rose falls_,"

The eerie words slipped through Professor Trelawney's lips as her entire body convulsed in the plush chair. The rest of the professor's at Hogwarts looked on in a mixture of fascination and horror. Known for her eccentricities and predictions of death, the sight of the seer in a true vision was a shock. Slowly as the last syllable filled the Headmistress' office, the Divination Professor sucked in a breath and opened her eyes.

"Oh dear oh dear, I predict death. Death is surely on its way. I must consult my crystal balls to see who it will strike next. Oh the horror!" The words were now as shaky and unsteady as the woman's frantic steps to exit the office. Once the staircase spun to hide the woman from view, a cacophony of voices filled the room.

"The woman is crazy. Her predictions can't be trusted!" Slughorn rasped shaking his head in disgust at his colleague.

"Headmistress what exactly did she mean? The woes of young love?" Sprout questioned scratching her head in puzzlement.

"Surely there must be some way to find out who the prophecy was talking about," Flitwick stated in hopes of finding a solution.

"Enough!" Headmistress Mcgonagall's voice cut through theirs like a knife. Her word came out harsh and somewhat frustrated. Which is exactly what she was feeling, she was too old and overworked to deal with such a situation. The ongoing war and Albus' death had left a heavy burden on her aging shoulders. Not that she had given up; she was a Gryffindor through and through. Casting a steely glance over her staff, the Headmistress of Hogwarts turned to the portrait behind her.

"Albus surely you must know of what Trelawney was referring to," she told the large picture. Half moon spectacles and all Albus Dumbledore smiled widely at everyone in the room. The former headmaster had always loved a good riddle, and couldn't help but feel smug over the fact he had everything solved.

"But of course I do my dear," he told his successor with a devious smile that would have done the Weasley twins proud.

"Well then out with it Albus. We have no time for games. If this love is to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named we must find it at once," McGonagall said sternly with a firm shake of her head. Having taken over the Order of the Phoenix, she would have to send teams out in search of this important couple at once.

"Interference never helps the heart you know, it is best that we let the situation play out on its own," Albus Dumbledore's portrait said cryptically. The iconic twinkle of his eyes could be heard in his voice if it hadn't been captured in the moving painting.

"You must be joking Albus! How can we be sure this love even exists let alone how it helps us in the long run if we don't interfere?!" McGonagall argued along with her colleagues in protest. The war was no joking matter, and Albus' elusive riddles would be getting them no where. Smiling to himself again Albus Dumbledore gave the staff of Hogwarts a proud nod.

"Don't fret, Minerva; this great love has already been set in motion. All will be understood soon," he said reassuringly.

Rolling her eyes, Minerva McGonagall faced the Hogwarts' staff once again.

"Perhaps we should listen to him. We don't have much of a choice in the matter anyway," she announced tiredly. The staff mirrored her tired tone in their appearances. While more than a fourth of the students hadn't returned that year, troublemaking trio included, there was a never-ending pressure squeezing at them from all sides.

The Wizarding world was in chaos and in the hands of a young in love couple apparently.

/

Hermione tried to keep her breathing calm and quiet as she pressed herself against the walls. The wallpaper was going to give her a rash if this continued. Her feet barely brushed the floor with how light her steps were, and for walking around in dark hallways with no light, she seemed to be doing a good job. Not that it would matter though if she didn't find Ron soon. Pausing a beat to make sure she couldn't hear any other footsteps, the Brightest Witch of Her Age continued her stealthy walk.

Within a few feet of her last break the stiff uncomfortable carpet underneath her changed to cold stone. Even through the soles of her shoes she could feel the unforgiving freezing temperature of the blocks beneath her. Images of Ron sleeping on the same frighteningly cold stones had her moving faster along the dungeon walls. Letting her hand brush against the walls of the same material as the floor, Hermione would occasionally feel the ripple of a magical barrier that acted as the door to each cell.

One, two, three, four. She counted each cell until she made it to the fifth. If their reports and surveillance crews had been correct this was the cell where one of her two best friends were being held. Tapping her wand against the barrier, she twisted it so that the tip of it traced an ornate 'V' onto the barrier itself. Reaching out to feel, her hand passed through simple air into the cell. She had unlocked the barrier correctly and more importantly without setting off any alarms. Sparing one last glance over her shoulder, she slipped into the cell.

"Ron," Hermione whispered. Even with the lowness of her voice, the word echoed around the cell. "Ron," she repeated this time risking it to say it above a whisper.

"H-her-Hermione," the raspiest cracking voice she had ever heard croaked in reply. "Lumos," she hurriedly muttered the spell and recoiled when the semi bright light expanded from her wand tip. Waving her wand from side to side she paused when it reached the farthest left hand corner.

"Oh Ron," the words tumbled out of her. Tears prickled her eyes when she saw her best friend.

His brilliant red hair looked dull and dirty having grown from his reasonable short length to nearly Bill Weasley's length. The clothing he wore when he was captured was still on his back, but were torn and grimy. Tears and holes took up a majority of the cloth. Ron's healthy ,yet occasionally chubby, face had now become bony and sullen. His skin was the color of ash and his lips were dry and bleeding. The man in front of her barred no resemblance to the Ronald Weasley she had known since she was 12.

"Hermione," this time the name can out fully and stronger. Rushing towards him Hermione fell to her knees beside him.

"We're going to get you out of here okay," Hermione reassured him best she could though the tears pouring over her cheeks didn't help the situation at all. Pulling one of his arms over her shoulder, the brunette witch pulled him into the standing position. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," Hermione muttered. She didn't know if she was telling Ron or herself that.

"Stop right there Granger," another voice broke through the eerie silence of the dungeon. Both Hermione and Ron's heads snapped up. One by one, four lights appeared. The closest one being held by Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy," Hermione nodded in greeting. She would have to talk her way out of this, only one of them could drop the apparition wards, so that they could have an easy escape.

"Granger, you can't take him," one of the other three lights stepped forward, this time being held by Blaise Zambini.

"Please. I know you are not like you're parents, you don't want to do this!" Hermione was no longer above begging. If there was one thing this war had taught, no one was above anything anymore. Their levels were all as pathetic.

"Granger, think of this logically. What will happen to us when our parents get back and see the highest ranking prisoner gone. It's not personal. That's just how this is," Theodore Nott stated stepping forward. The bookish Slytherin would be the one to tell her to see things logically.

"There has to be some way," Hermione countered heaving Ron up for the fifth time. The eyes of all three Slytherins who had stepped up instantly looked back to the last light.

"Stay Granger," the infamous drawl of Draco Malfoy finally spoke up.

"What?" Hermione asked in shock her eyes widening to the size of pie plates.

"You heard me. The brains of the Golden Trio would definitely be a better catch than the Weasel. Take his place, and we'll give him a portkey out of here," Draco continued locking eyes with the once Gyrffindor Princess. Not like the titles mattered now. Now they were all soldiers in this lousy war.

"Hermione, no," Ron choked out looking at her with dead but desperate eyes. In that moment her decision was made. Logic and strategy went out the window in favor of the bravery and nobility she shared with the man beside her.

"I'll stay," she made sure she said those two words with all the strength left inside her. Ron's protest fell on deaf ears and the trio of Slytherins surrounding her disappeared. It was only her and Malfoy now in her world. The traditional Malfoy smirk had made its way into place. Somethings never changed.

"Good choice, Granger," Draco's smug tone filled her ears.

Pulling a paper out of his pocket he thrusted it into the hand of Ron.

"Be thankful Weaselbee, she just saved your pathetic life," the words were cruel, but no longer had their biting and proud tone that they were used too in school.

"Draco give them a few seconds to say goodbye," Pansy's voice was heard again. A scowl was on her face directed at the blonde boy in front of her. Draco threw an annoyed look over his shoulder before facing 2/3's of the infamous Golden Trio.

"Get to it. We don't have time for this," Draco sneered at the pair and then turned to face his fellow once Slytherins.

"Hermione don't do this," Ron struggled with each word. With each syllable he grimaced and Hermione could practically feel the pain in his throat.

"Everything will be fine Ron; you'll get the help you'll need. You heard Malfoy I'm the good catch, they won't hurt me as badly as you. Please Ron get back to Harry and the others," Hermione told him staring straight into his eyes. Ron and Harry were her world, and the thought of the two of them together again in good health is what fueled her drive to be strong in the situation.

"Hermione-" Ron had started but disappeared before he could get past the first word.

Whirling around Hermione faced a smug Draco with his wand in hand.

"How could you! We didn't even get to say goodbye!" She shouted at him in disgust. The tears that had stopped when Pansy had first appeared were now begging in again. She shouldn't have wasted time with her logic and reasoning; she should have just hugged her best friend goodbye and told him how much she loved him.

Regret she had come to know, is the most painful burden of war.

"Told you we didn't have the time Granger. Be happy I gave you that long," Draco shrugged indifferent to the hateful looks Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy were giving him.

"We didn't even get to say goodbye you foul cockroach!" Hermione couldn't help the childish insult that burst out of her.

"Our parents should be back by morning, enjoy your cell till then Granger," Draco told her ignoring her ranting. Without so much as a second glance he walked out of what once was Ron Weasley's cell.

"Sorry Granger. He's been a bit of an ass lately," Blaise said with the smallest of smiles. "Don't worry your pretty little head though, you won't be stuck in here long," he offered in condolence before walking out of the cell as well.

"Keep your head up Granger. We know you're a lot stronger than you let on," Theo advised before leaving as well leaving only Hermione and Pansy in the cell.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye. I'll tell you when we hear that he's safe," Pansy told the other girl as she walked towards the entrance of the cell.

"Thank you," Hermione called after the girl she once thought low of. Pansy gave a curl of upper lip before she put the magical barrier up.

Now alone in her cell, Hermione wondered what she had gotten herself into.

/

Author's Note: Well review, favorite, and follow. I hope you all enjoyed it and found it interesting enough. Remember follow me on twitter at: ** NoSecretsHere2**


	2. Starving Doesn't Suit You

Author's Note: I know after one chapter I hit major writing block, but I am now back on track with a few of the chapters completely written out for faster updates for the next 3 weeks. Believe me that right there is a miracle in it's self.

Thanks to my two amazing beta-readers: LoveableL101 and Bornanathlete. They both fixed this chapter and edited the mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and The Beast

/

"_Fine! Then go ahead and starve! If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all_!"

~Beauty and The Beast

/

"Wakey wakey Granger. Hope you slept well," Blaise Zambini's semi-cheerful voice announced when he waltzed into her cell. The Italian boy, or rather now man, looked far too happy to be in the middle of a war. Hermione couldn't tell if he was being genuine or sarcastic in his morning greeting. At the moment though, she decided she didn't care.

The cold floor had kept her from sleeping much, and the adrenaline that was still pumping in her veins didn't help her sleeping either. Her neck was sore from the awkward position she had been sitting in with her head against the wall. Any plans for escape were both throttled by her physical shape, and her need to know that Ron was okay.

"Good morning to you too Zambini," Hermione told him in reply. Her tone was equally part sarcastic as it was exhausted. Her stiff arms pushed her off the floor and into a standing position.

"Granger I must say you are a natural beauty in the mornings," that right there had to be sarcasm. She could see her frizzy curls growing steadily into her peripheral vision. Hermione must have looked part lioness with hair like that.

"Thank you for the lie," Hermione said dryly. Blaise chuckled, the sound deep and rumbling.

Hearing an in training Death Eater laugh was a little disconcerting in the morning or really at anytime. Suddenly annoyed with Blaise's passé attitude, Hermione crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"Is there a reason you came to disturb me in my cell," her annoyance had seeped into her tone. It was ridiculous though that they were having small talk between them as if they weren't prisoner and captive currently.

"Of course I do. Our parents want to make sure we actually did get the infamous Hermione Granger," Blaise explained. He motioned towards her with his hands for affect. Had she not been kept prisoner by Death Eaters in the same house as Voldemort, Hermione would have laughed.

"I don't really have a choice do I," Hermione commented. The scowl that worked it's way onto her face showed her immediate displeasure at the fact. Dealing with the Dearh Eater children was probably going to be heaven compared to dealing with the full-fledged Death Eaters themselves.

"No Granger you don't," Draco Malfoy bristly walked into her cell. He stood wirthout Blaise's somewhat cheerful demeanor. The sight of him was enough to keep the scowl on her face.

"Well then can we get it over with it?" Hermione suggested. If she was going to have to see the Death Eater she would rather just get the visit over with. After all it would be probably vague threats and a tad of torture. That was an everyday thing when it came to being a soldier in war.

"I'm shocked Granger. For being an annoying know-it-all, you really are quite stupid," Draco observed with a bark of sarcastic laughter. Blaise's lips twitched ever so slightly too.

"Excuse me, but didn't you say that I was the brains of the golden trio last night," Hermione fumed. Anyone who had had her for a class in Hogwart's knew not to insult her intelligence.

"Hmm I don't remember. Blaise, was that before or after I took her wand?" Draco mocked questioned his friend. He had his hand on his chin as if deep in thought.

"I think it was before Draco," Blaise played along with an amused smile on his face.

Realization hit Hermione hard. She had given no thought to her wand since they had shown up last night before she could escape with Ron. Turning around she attempted to try to find her it, but her hands came up empty each time. Moody was rolling over in his grave wanting to shout at her for not keeping her guard up the entire time. She could hear the chuckles behind her from the two boys. With a growl she whirled around.

"You evil little bastard! When did you take it?!" Hermione shouted at Draco. How could she have not thought of her wand? How could she not have noticed? How could she have been so stupid?

"Same time I activated Weasley's portkey," Draco shrugged. His non chalant manner had Hermione's blood boiling.

"What were you expecting Granger? You're a prisoner not a bloody house guest. This is what you choose when you sent Weasley away," Draco sneered, at her not even giving her time to reply to his confession. His words hit her like a slap to the face. Of all the evil things Draco Malfoy had done to her since last night, being right was the worst. This is what she signed up for, however.

Hermione could feel her features change from enraged to crestfallen.

"Come on Draco. If we're late with her they won't be happy," Blaise nudged Draco's shoulder. Hermione could see the pity in his eyes when he looked at her. She could only imagine what he saw. The Brightest Witch of Her Age fallen from her throne probably.

Draco walked behind her, the tip of his wand pressed into her back.

"Walk Granger. Don't want to keep them waiting," he commanded. Hermione lifted her chin and rolled back her shoulders. She would be damned if she didn't keep some ounce of dignity. Blaise walked in front of her leading her out of the cell and towards the snake pit. If she was going to be forced into that pit she would do it with her head held high.

/

Minevra Mcgonagall had learned quickly in her life to expect the unexpected. That being said, even that didn't prepare her for what she arrived to when she enter Grimauld Place. By the time she had taken one step into the place, three people had rushed by her nearly pushing her over in their haste.

"Really! For the love of Merlin will someone please tell me what is going on here?" She asked in the stern voice she saved for her most troublesome students. Surely enough one of the runners stopped to look at her.

"Minevra," Remus Lupin nodded in greeting his eyes towards the stairs where multiple people kept running to and fro.

"Remus. What has happened? The place is in chaos!" She exclaimed starring down her former student despite the fact he was taller than her. Much like he had done in his Hogwart's years, Remus shrunk from her gaze. Even having faced evil, the look on her face scared him. The fact made her want to smirk, but she found the idea too Severus to actually do.

"Ron appeared right outside our wards last night," Remus informed her realizing no one had thought of informing the Head of The Order of The Phoenix in their initial wave of panic.

"And you didn't think of informing me of this last night! When I heard no word from Miss Granger all night I decided to come here to see if she had returned so we could create a new plan!" Minevra exclaimed throwing up her hands in frustration. How Albus had dealt with all this, she didn't know.

"That was my next point. Hermione did not return with him," Remus told her. Minevra noticed his distressed tone when he said it. If Miss Granger did not return they could only expect the worse.

"Mister Potter?" Was her next question. If there was anyone that Harry Potter loved the most it would be his best friend of many years. During the capture of Ron Weasley it had been she would had anchored him to sanity. The loss of her would kill him.

"Luna had to sedate him," Remus sighed haggardly. Minevra could only imagine he was imagining the struggle that had happened when Harry had come to realize Miss Granger had not returned. The Headmistress of Hogwart's nodded agreeing with Luna's course of action.

"How is Mister Weasley?" She asked.

"Unconscious still. He was close to death when we found him. Luna had been working on him since he was found," Remus answered finally looking a little hopeful since the beginning of the conversation.

"Good. Now take me to him immediately!" she commanded with a flurry of her long sleeves.

Ten minutes later after nearly being trampled by a majority of the order along the way they entered the room where Ron and Harry usually stayed in. Inside both boys were on their respective beds unconscious. It was the sight of Ron Weasley though that scared her. He looked like a dead man. The pretty blonde sitting on his bed though caring to his wounds assured her otherwise.

"He's stable now. If you'd like I can do the speed to wake him. It would be best if we left Harry like that though. He can be quite violent you know," Luna's airy voice filled the room. Sharing a look Remus and Minevra nodded. With a wave of her wand, Ron's eyes popped open.

"Mione' Hermione!" Were his first words. He twitched a little attempting to sit up in a jerky movement.

"Calm down Ron or else I'll have to sedate you again," Luna said in her sternest voice which was still soft. Ron looked at her with wide eyes taking in his surroundings.

"She did it! She bloody did it!" He cussed. Minevra steeped forward eyeing her once student carefully.

"Did what Mister Weasley?" She asked knowing exactly who he meant by she.

"She bloody took my place! Mental she is! What about her priorities?" He ranted. Minevra, Remus, and Luna all stared at each other open mouthed. All hell about to break loose.

/

"Right through there Granger," Draco shoved her towards the ornate doors in front of them. Blaise pushed the door open for her, as she walked in with her head still held high. She was Hermione bloody Granger. The world could have gone to hell and she would still hold on to her pride.

She could hear Blaise and Draco enter behind her; the wand tip slightly less pressed against her back. The room they had entered was a study probably Lucius' since he sat behind the dark mahogany desk in the center of the room. A total of about ten adults were in a semi circle around the desk all eyes locked on her.

"Welcome Miss Granger," Mrs. Malfoy was the first one to speak. The blonde woman inclined her head in welcome ignoring the glare her husband sent her. Hermione nodded back letting Mrs. Malfoy know she appreciated her civility.

"Seems you were right Draco. You do indeed have Potter's Mudblood," Lucius drawled a complete replica of the one his son had become known for.

Hermione bit back a comment about how her blood wasn't nearly as dirty as his. Remus and the others had drilled it into her that if she wanted to stay alive in a situation like this, she would need to be strategic. Angering Voldemort's right hand man would get her killed, and Harry needed her alive.

"The Dark Lord must be informed immediately. This is a wonderful development. While we have lost Weasley we've gained Potter's best asset," the nasally voice of a woman said. Her excited tone wasn't missed. Seeing the woman's pug nose, Hermione quickly listed her as Pansy's mother.

"Indeed. The Dark Lord won't be happy if we keep her in the dungeon. He has always had an...interest in her," Lucius smirked at her when he said the last three words. Hermione's back stiffened. This didn't sound promising at all.

"Can she even speak?" A troll of a man spoke up. His receding hairline and crooked teeth had her shuddering.

"I can speak very well thank you," she snapped making sure there wouldn't be a need for them to test to see if she could speak. The reputations left by a majority of the Death Eaters had her a little on the paranoid side. A few chuckles came from the men and women in the room after her outburst.

"Mind your tongue girl" Pansy's mother barked. Hermione had to resist the urge to stick her tongue out childishly at the woman.

"Careful Paulina. You remember the Dark Lord's rules if we were to ever capture her," the man beside her, more than likely her husband, reminded. Hermione felt another shudder wash over her. If Voldemort had rules protecting her, it wasn't exactly reassuring.

"Draco. Take her to Miss Parkinson's room. She'll be staying there. You are now in charge of the Mudblood. If anything were to happen to her, the consequences will fall on your shoulders," Lucius' warning tone wasn't missed by both his son and Hermione. Hermione also noticed Mrs. Malfoy' hand clench harder on the back of Lucius' chair when he said the last part of his command.

"Yes father," Draco replied. The strong bravado in his voice shook ever so slightly. Hermione was torn between smirking at his fear or feeling sorry for him. She could never imagine her own father threatening her like that. With a harsh pull Draco turned her around to face the doors again. Blaise couldn't exactly smile at her, so he have her an encouraging glance. Sucking in a breath Hermione returned to her upturned nose persona. It was going to be a long day.

/

"Oi Pansy get your arse out here. We got a present for you," Blaise cheekily called as he knocked on Pansy's door. Hermione rolled her eyes at his wording. She doubted the girl he was calling to would find it amusing either. To her surprise she heard Draco chuckle behind her obviously amused with Blaise's antics.

"Will you shut up you big oaf. I was getting-" Pansy began as she opened the door. Hermione noticed her sentence trailed off when Pansy caught sight of her.

"Happy early Christmas Pansy!" Blaise enthusiastically told her clapping his hand heavily against Hermione's shoulder. Pansy threw him a glare which he expertly ignored.

"Father says she is to stay with you in your room, but I'm officially in charge of her. Get her ready for breakfast then bring her down," Draco instructed shoving Hermione towards Pansy.

"I will not eat breakfast with you," Hermione announced. Although she had to stay in the snake pit until she could be rescued, she did not have to eat with the snakes. The thought of sitting down across Draco Malfoy made her sick to her stomach.

"Yes you will Granger," Draco brushed off her comment. Blaise and Pansy were watching the two with raised brows. This fight wasn't going to end well.

"I will not eat with the likes of you!" Hermione growled her hands clenching into fists on either side of her. Her own anger surprised her, but she knew why she was being stubborn. She had been bossed around since last night, and she wouldn't let it continue without putting up a fight. Forget what Remus and the others told her, she would play along with the elder Death Eaters, but Draco Malfoy wouldn't get the same luxury.

Draco's eyes darkened slanting into a glare.

"Listen good here, Granger. Either you eat with us or you don't eat at all," his threat was spoken carefully putting emphasis on each word. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that he meant it. Her own brown eyes glared back at him.

"I'd. Rather. Starve." she replied pausing after each word. Dramatics, she learned, was always a favorite of the Death Eaters.

"Your choice," Draco shrugged before turning his stare to Pansy.

"Make sure she doesn't leave this room Pansy. You can get breakfast later. I'll send Theo up from his work," He directed her. Blaise shook his head behind Draco.

"Let's go Blaise," Draco commanded walking away from Pansy's room.

"Not smart of you Granger," Blaise commented before trailing after Draco. Pansy then tugged Hermione into her room by her arm. Once the door closed, Pansy turned to face her, an annoyed look on her face. It was in that moment that Hermione's own stomach betrayed her by letting out a growl. Pansy's raised a single eyebrow before commenting.

"Starving doesn't suit you Granger," she snorted with a smirk.

/

Author's Note: There you have it the second chapter is complete. Now if you're wondering a lot of the major scenes from Beauty and the Beast will happen in here. The why, when, and where of how they happen though will be different. Yes there will be a ballroom dance scene, but it will happen for different reasons than in the movie.

Be sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow. I'm almost at 30 follows after the first chapter and hope I get more with this one.


	3. Mirror, Mirror

Author's Note: Here is the third chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I get so excited when I see the numbers of followers, favorites, and reviews go up. I love this so much. Chapters after the next one will get longer, if you found these too short.

Thanks once again to the two best beta readers: **LoveableL101** and **Bornanathlete**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast.

/

"_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world_," ~Beauty and The Beast

/

"Is he okay?" Hermione ignored Pansy's comment as well as her own hunger. She needed to know if Ron was okay. If he had made it safely back to the Order then this would all be worth it.

"I don't know yet. Give me until lunchtime," Pansy replied.

Hermione tried her best not to look disappointed, but knew she was failing. It was disheartening not to know if one of the most important people in your life was alive. With his malnourished appearance from last night, he wouldn't last long abandoned in some field.

"In case you forgot Granger, you have bigger problems than if Weasley is alright," Pansy remarked. If Hermione was bothered with the change of subject she didn't show it.

"I can last without breakfast," she waved off Pansy's well whatever it was. Pansy let out a hearty chuckle.

"Breakfast is hardly the worst of your problems. In case you haven't noticed you are not rotting down in a cell in the dungeon, you're sitting in my room. Do you realize what this means?" Pansy snorted.

"Voldemort has taken an interest in me," Hermione shrugged, thinking the answer was obvious. The Death Eaters had said it out right. As disconcerting as the fact was it was hardly a problem compared to everything else.

"Exactly Granger. You aren't a regular old prisoner like Weasley. You're special and around here special gets you into a lot of...crap," Pansy replied. Hermione noticed Pansy had taken a moment to pick the right word.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side. The Slytherins had hated her in school. Why would they be nice now? By all means they could have been making her life a living hell for the past hours, yet they were being, Malfoy aside, pleasant.

"Brightest Witch of Her Age my arse can't even stay on the important topic," Pansy scoffed blowing a strand of hair out of her face at the same time. After shaking her head, she looked at Hermione exasperation clear on her face.

"Doing what?" Pansy indulgently asked.

"Being nice to me...in school you-" Hermione started awkwardly. While she did have friends now, her social skills still weren't the best. Books don't expect to be talked too, nor do they need explaining.

When Pansy got the gist of her question she blinked owlishly at Hermione. Hermione imagined she must have looked similar. The two girls blinked back at each other for a decent amount of seconds.

"We were children Granger. We were bullying children. Theo never really did much to you. I always thought he had a secret fancy for you. Blaise just found everything hilarious. Draco...well Draco is just a right git. I was...I was jealous of you. You can hardly hold petty stuff like that against us," Pansy explained pausing at different moments. Pansy, Hermione was learning, was very careful about how she worded things.

Hermione carefully took in Pansy's words. The girl was right. In Hogwarts they had just been children with no idea what was awaiting them. It hadn't been fair of her to expect for them to be evil based off of childish bullying. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and the occasional Hufflepuff had done their fair share of bullying too.

"Why would you be jealous of me? You're a pureblood," Hermione asked, she was genuinely curious. There had been a great number of people to be jealous of her in the past. Girls who wanted to be with Harry, Ravenclaws that wanted her intelligence, and lower Order members that craved her place. Pansy Parkinson didn't fall into any of those categories though.

"You were so bloody perfect. I hated you for it. You were smart. You had loyal friends. You had all the teachers, except for Snape, wrapped around your finger. It was annoying," Pansy confessed. Pansy had taken to sitting on the edge of her bed ankles crossed. Her nose was also scrunched up, as she remembered the examples she was giving.

"I'm hardly perfect," Hermione shrugged off the praise. It wasn't the first time she had heard similar logic.

"I know that now. I didn't know that then. So to answer your question Granger, I'm being nice because you don't deserve the situation you're in. No one does," Pansy came full circle back to Hermione's original question.

Hermione nodded accepting the answer. Any niceness she got in this situation was more than welcome. It would be difficult for the Order to send in a rescue crew if she was staying in one of the bedrooms. If they didn't think she was dead that is.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Hermione said. There was no doubting the sincerity when she said it. Hermione was incredibly grateful for Pansy.

"Don't thank me yet. If you continue to goad Draco like you just did, it will be for nothing," Pansy snorted. Hermione felt herself smile just a little.

"You're probably right. Doesn't mean I'll stop though," Hermione cheekily replied. Until Voldemort was knocking at Pansy's door, she would make the best of her predicament. While with Pansy she could relax, but with the rest of the Death Eaters she could work on observing everything to report to the Order eventually.

"Always thought you got off on putting your life in danger. After all being best friends with Potter shows you had a death wish," Pansy said. Hermione noted that while her tone was serious, there was the tell-tale mischievous gleam in her eyes that meant there was no malice.

"It's a gift," she replied sarcastically. God she had spent way too much time with Harry, his sarcasm had rubbed off on her. That boy was a bad influence when it came to sass.

To Hermione's surprise Pansy laughed a full complete entertained laugh. Pansy's laugh reminded her of Ginny.

"So tell me Granger were all those stories in school about you and the trio true?" Pansy finally said when she stopped laughing. A smirk pulled up the right side of her mouth.

/

"No." Draco simply stated not even looking up from his search of his desk drawers. This was the reason his mum was constantly on his back to clean he realized.

"Come on mate. You can't not feed the girl," Blaise was attempting to reason. Draco rolled his eyes knowing his friend couldn't see him. When another drawer revealed nothing but his letters from Hogwart's each year.

"Why do I even keep this trash?" Draco muttered to himself brushing the letters aside to show nothing underneath.

"Are you even listening to me?" Blaise incredulously exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco gasped when he pulled out a month old pumpkin patsy from the bottom desk drawer. With a sneer he sent it to the waste with out so much as a flick of his wand.

"Is not even listening to me, the prat!" Blaise growled to Theo. The last of the trio of boys was sitting on Draco's bed writing notes from a thick dusty tome he had open beside him. Raising a brow at Blaise, Theo shrugged.

"I reckon he's a bit preoccupied," Theo offered in reply before going back to his research.

"Bit preoccupied! No one bloody listens to me around here. Just wait. One day they'll erect a statue for me and you'll wish you listened to me," Blaise bragged more to himself than the other two boys.

"Finally!" Draco sighed. He turned around to face the other two boys with an intricately decorated silver hand mirror. His search of the desk had proved not only victorious. He'd be sure to tell his mum he had gotten around to cleaning out his desk later as well.

"A mirror! That's what kept you a bit occupied." Blaise gasped, in disbelief. He had put air quotation marks over bit occupied.

"This isn't just any mirror you idiot! Just watch." Draco instructed. Before holding out the mirror in front of the two of them he made sure to swat the back of Blaise's head.

"Show me Granger." Draco spoke. His voice had been directed towards the mirror. He smirked when the reflective surface suddenly swirled in a sea of green before settling.

Instead of seeing the two of them in the mirror they saw Granger sitting on the floor of Pansy's room. The bushy haired girl was looking up at Pansy on the bed.

"A cat?" Pansy's voice resounded from the mirror.

"Yes a cat! It was a completely horrid experience." Hermione shuddered.

Feeling satisfied Draco waved his hand across the mirror and the image faded away. When he turned to face Blaise he wasn't surprised to see him with his mouth hanging open.

"That-you-Granger-" Blaise stuttered pointing to Draco and then the mirror. Draco chuckled at his friend's expense.

"Magic mirror. That right there is some good spell work," Theo complimented. He had gotten off the bed to stand beside the two other young men.

"It was a Christmas gift from Snape." Draco said. The pompous tone his voice had Theo rolling his eyes.

"Draco do you realize what we could do with this?! We could see how Hannah Abott looks like in her knickers!" Blaise finally erupted. He had reached out to grab the mirror, but Draco pulled it away.

"Don't even think about it. This is only for Granger oriented uses from now on." Draco announced, placing the mirror back on his desk.

"Want it all to yourself don't you, you wanker!" Blaise accused shoving a finger into Draco's face. Before Draco could try to bite Blaise's finger off, Theo interrupted.

"Hey mate, what is it you were trying to tell Draco about Granger earlier?" Theo questioned Blaise. Draco immediately sneered. He had heard Blaise perfectly well, but had purposely ignored him.

"Oh yes! You can't let the girl starve Draco." Blaise completely changed topics. Draco made sure Theo saw his glare before replying.

"You heard me. I told her if she didn't eat with us, she wouldn't eat all." Draco snapped. The last thing he wanted to do was remember Granger's defiance of his orders.

"Speaking of which. Theo, mind watching the Mudblood for a while so Pansy came get something to eat?" Draco requested. Theo pursed his lips, but nodded all the same.

"Very well. Can't be any worse than trying to work with you lot around." Theo agreed. He went to the bed to collect his things.

"You lot? Would you look at that Draco? We're just a lot to him!" Blaise fake sniffled. Draco threw Blaise's mock crying head off his shoulder forcefully.

"Get off me!" Draco continued to push Blaise off when he attempted to fling himself in despair on top of Draco. He saw Theo watch them with amusement before he exited Draco's room.

With a last shove Blaise ended up on the floor in the fetal position. Draco stomped away from him to the door. As the door was closing behind him the last thing he paused to hear the end of Blaise's theatrics.

"Doesn't anybody love me?!" Blaise wailed. Rolling his eyes a final time, Draco closed the door to his room. Somewhere Salazar Slytherin was turning his grave at the disgrace of the member of his house rolling around in Draco's room.

/

Hermione was off the floor and on her feet less than a second after a knock on the door echoed through the room. Her hand had instinctively went to her pocket to get her wand, but she grabbed nothing but air.

"Cool it Granger," Pansy ordered jumping off the bed. Hermione eyed the door warily before darting her sight around the room. There had to be something she could use as a weapon just in case.

Pansy threw open the door despite Hermione's protests.

"What's wrong with Granger?" Theo asked staring at the panicky girl in the middle of Pansy's room.

"A bit twitchy." Was Pansy's reply.

"I am not twitchy!" Hermione gasped scandalized stopping her frantic search when she saw it was only Theo. Years of calling Draco a twitchy ferret had left the word categorized as the worst of insults in her head.

"I take it I can go eat now that you're here." Pansy observed completely ignoring Hermione's comment.

"Yup. I'll be playing babysitter now." Theo agreed heading to Pansy's desk to set out his stuff.

"I'll be back in a bit Granger. Be sure not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone." Pansy instructed before taking her leave. Hermione scowled at the implied words before turning to face her new watcher.

Theo had the book he was studying close to his nose to get a better look.

"Is that the original Merlin's Study of Transfiguration?" Hermione exclaimed hurrying to Theo's side. When the boy mutely nodded, she hastily pushed him aside to get a look of it. Perhaps Theo wasn't the worst of watchers after all.

/

Author's Note: Remember to favorite, follow, and review.


	4. The Genetics of Magic

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! I'm so happy with all the support I've getting for it! I love the fact that you all review, favorite, and follow!

Once again thanks to the awesome beta-reader: **Bornanathlete**

/

Voldemort smiled when the pop echoed through the study. His most loyal follower had arrived within record time. Turning to face the tall greasy haired man, the ghost of a smile pulled across his face.

"My lord," Severus bowed.

Voldemort starred the taller man down. Severus had proven himself time and time again that he was one of the most useful followers. With the latest development he would certainly prove to be even more useful than before.

"Severus, tell me, have you gone and seen that menace McGonagall?" Voldemort asked, waving off Severus' bow.

Dumbledore had been a powerful opponent, but it was a personal vendetta that made McGonagall a menace. The woman had declined his invite to Hogsmeade back in his early Hogwart's days. He had hoped to charm and recruit her despite her Gryffindors standing. Apparently though he hadn't been worthy of her standards.

He was the Dark Lord. He was more than worthy of anyone's standards.

"No my lord. I had only just arrived back from your last mission when you summoned me," Severus answered.

"Ah. Does that mean you haven't heard the good news?" Voldemort rasped. He circled Severus slowly in hopes of making him more nervous.

"No my lord. I'm afraid not," Severus answered. Voldemort grinned. He could detect the slight edge of nervousness in Severus's voice. Out of all his followers Severus had always been the least afraid of him, even this small reaction was noteworthy.

"The Malfoy's have lost the Weasley boy, but have caught Potter's Mudblood," Voldemort clapped his hands. He finally took a seat in one of the two green chairs in the room. With a motion of his hand, he indicated for Severus to sit.

Surely enough Severus was momentarily floored at the news. The Order had always been careful with the two best friends of Potter. The Weasley boy had been caught by pure luck while he had his back turned. The Mudblood however was far more careful and hardly left Potter's side. To be able to say they had caught her was the best accomplishment they had since Bellatrix's killing of Dumbledore.

"A notable feat," Snape nodded stiffly while taking a seat.

"Indeed. I have plans for her," Voldemort agreed. With a snap of his fingers a tray of tea appeared on the small table between them. Severus eyed the tea cup warily. As tempting as poisoning a powerful wizard like Severus was Voldemort needed him too much to do it.

"Plans?" Severus drawled. While Voldemort did not work to impress anyone, there was always a deep seeded earnest in him to speak of his plans to Severus. Voldemort was the most powerful wizard in history, but there was something about Severus' nonchalant attitude towards his plans that had him attempting to surprise the man.

"Despite her muggle heritage, she is a powerful witch. I have heard that she is called the Brightest Witch of Her Age and that her cleverness rivals that of Lilly Potter," Voldemort brought the tea cup to his lips to hide his smirk. The drop of Lilly Potter's name was purposeful.

Severus froze, his expression dropping at the name. This was the power Voldemort would always hold over him. Powerful or not Severus Snape had an easy to abuse weakness.

"The girl is an insufferable know-it-all. That itself is rather odd for someone of her heritage," Severus sneered. Voldemort continued to smirk, Severus' dislike for the Mudblood girl would be interesting to see.

"Yes. This is why I went into study long ago on the girl's heritage. I found some surprising facts," Voldemort announced.

"Do not tell me she is the adopted daughter of some pureblood," Severus sneered again.

"No, no. I found that she does however have a distant magical relative. Someone who I think is another example of how powerful witches and wizards don't often come from strictly pureblood families," Voldemort realized his words were completely going against the foundation of his work, but the evidence could not be disputed.

"Severus, would you say that magical genes pass on the strength of magical ability?" Voldemort asked.

"It has been proven that that is the fact," Severus dryly commented.

"As you know then that occasionally in a powerful pureblood family that some offspring will not be able to use that magical gene," Voldemort continued.

"Squibs," Snape nodded. The man was obviously growing curious as to what Voldemort was going on about. This was only making Voldemort all the more excited to finally reveal his findings, though there were still some more facts to be covered.

"Those squibs pass on the magical gene to their offspring. More often than not though the gene is not triggered. The powerful magic is still there, but there is no way to trigger it," Voldemort finished the earlier thought.

"Tell me Severus, your mother, while pureblood, was not exactly powerful was she?" Voldemort finally hit his mark.

The Prince's family was not known for its wealth or superiority of magical ability. Their blood was pure, but very weak. Severus' mother had gone to school with him, and he had witnessed her lackluster ability.

"Not especially," Severus couldn't keep the disgust out of his voice. His parents were hardly a subject they discussed often.

"Then why is it Severus that you happen to be extremely adept at magic?" Voldemort voiced the question of all questions. The entire conversation had been heading to this point.

/

"It is not physically possible, even for Merlin," Hermione argued, shaking her head at the small text printed on the yellow page.

"Granger I think Merlin would know what he was talking about," Theo retorted.

"It is clearly stated in all Transfiguration texts that anything transfigured will only stay so for 24 hours at most. With that in mind it is impossible for this tree Merlin transfigured to still exist!" Hermione disagreed. She was very stubborn on the subject. Minerva McGonagall had been her mentor for the past years, and had drilled the fact into all of her student's brains.

"That is why there is still a need for a wizarding economy. If such a thing existed, there would never be a need to buy anything!" Hermione concluded. There was a passion to her voice that showed that she believed in the facts she was sprouting. Dumbledore had said she would make a great teacher with such a passion for all her knowledge.

"Granger, I don't think you've processed that fact we're talking about Merlin here," Theo snorted.

"Well Merlin is wrong," Hermione dryly replied.

Theo gaped at her. "Merlin is wrong?! Are you daft woman!?" He exclaimed looking down at the girl.

"Hardly," Hermione scoffed flipping the book page. They had barely reached page 5 together because they would often stop to argue over some point. Merlin seemed to defy every magical rule known to man. While she believed it was possible to prove a rule wrong or even two, there was no possible way nearly all of them could be broken.

Their current argument had been over the idea that Merlin's transfigured tree still existed. Apparently Merlin had transfigured the heart of his murdered love into the tree. If that anatomy wasn't disturbing enough, legend goes that the tree still lived and continued to grow through the love of a chosen couple every generation. The idea was completely preposterous.

"I see you were kept entertained in my absence," Pansy said in greeting. Both Theo and Hermione jumped at the sound of her voice, Hermione once again reaching for her not present wand. Old habits, thankfully, die hard.

"Pansy you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's my room, I don't have to knock," Pansy shrugged in reply. Without another word she rolled her eyes at the pair before climbing onto her bed.

"That would mean my Granger sitting hours are done," Theo grinned. Hermione pulled her hand away from the book as he snapped it shut.

"But-" Hermione began. There were over 500 pages in the book. They had gotten nowhere.

"No buts Granger. I'm done here," Theo laughed, pulling the book away from her.

Hermione opened and shut her mouth. There was little she could do in the situation. Prisoners weren't exactly welcome to make requests especially when they dealt with a priceless historic book. Maybe after the war she could commission for Theo to sell her the book.

"Very well," Hermione sighed. She turned her face away from the boy. It was a childish gesture, but have her some sort of satisfaction.

"Aw come on. Don't you start pouting just yet. Next time it's my turn to babysit you, you can take another look," Theo offered at the sight of her pouts. From her bed Pansy snorted.

"Really? Thank you! Thank you very much!" Hermione grinned. Perhaps a prisoner could make the request of who would babysit them often. Theo was suddenly becoming her favorite choice of babysitter.

"Enough flirting please, I'm going to be sick. Get going Theo," Pansy moaned. Her pug nose was scrunched up in disgust. Hermione mimicked the action at the word flirting. Hermione Granger did not flirt.

"We were doing no such thing!" Hermione protested. It suddenly felt like she was back at the Yule Ball for the moment.

"Stop getting Granger's pants in a twist Pansy. I'm going," Theo waved Pansy off. Without a goodbye he exited the room.

Hermione's eyes followed the book in his hand until the door closed. With a sigh she soon sat on the floor beside Pansy's grand bed. The silver headboard was decorated with ornate swirls that shimmered in the light. Surprisingly the bedspread was midnight blue instead of green.

"You can sit on the bed Granger. You're hardly a dog," Pansy told the bushy haired girl.

Hermione blushed to her ears. At Grimmauld Place, the majority of her time was spent on the floor beside Harry's bed. It allowed her to face the door in case there was ever an attacker, and kept her near him if he had a nightmare. In all honesty it had been months since she had slept in her own bed.

It didn't take much time for her to sit down on the plush mattress. The fluff practically enveloped her bottom half. An excited smile pulled across her face. Little pleasures like this had been lost to her for a while.

"What's the matter with it?" Pansy asked. Hermione had been softly touch the top of the mattress with a huge grin on her face.

"It's so fluffy," Hermione replied before bursting out laughing. Pansy looked completely taken aback at her words, grin, and sparkling eyes. It only made Hermione laugh more. If Pansy considered her a loon then oh well.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Pansy asked in mock seriousness.

Hermione nearly grinned back in reply. An overly stuffed bed truly was a consolation prize for her imprisonment.

/

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!?" Harry shouted. His fist rammed into the nearest wall that echoed a loud thud throughout the conference room. The rest of the Order looked on sadly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but there is no possible way we can collect her," McGonagall sighed. It was a sad statement for her to say. Miss Granger had been one of the brightest pupils she had ever taught. The girl had so much potential for a bright future.

"But what about what you did to rescue me?" Ron offered in solution. McGonagall sighed once again; it was something she did quite often when it came to her three former students.

"That was a once in a lifetime opportunity. By now the Malfoy's have fixed the error in their wards," McGonagall answered with a shake of her head.

"How can you say that!? She's done so much for the Order and you're just going to leave her there!?" Harry continued his tirade. His knuckles were now bloody, but any pain he felt seemed to be ignored.

"Exactly, Mr. Potter. Miss Granger knew what she was getting into and would understand our situation," McGonagall lectured.

"What about Snape?" Harry exclaimed. It was the only time he had looked excited at the mention of the former Potions Master.

"Severus is already on thin ground with Voldemort. He would surely be killed if he was caught helping Miss Granger escape," McGonagall cut off any thoughts of that plan.

"So Snape's life is more important than 'Mione's?" Harry and Ron spoke at the same time.

The only sound was Mrs. Weasley's muffled sob into her husband's chest.

McGonagall looked away from the two boys to look at the rest of the Order.

Kingsley had his head down, Tonks looked solemnly at her hands, and Hestia Jones turned her face away from the two boys.

Remus was somber and sullen. His eyes were heavy with the weight of another loss.

For the first time Headmistress McGonagall, wished a majority of the Order did not come from the Weasley family.

Bill Weasley was staring her right in the eyes with a locked jaw. His wife looked equally defiant, her delicate features hardened.

Fred and George Weasley looked at her in pure disgust. It was with a heavy heart that she realized the last time she had seen that expression they were looking at that toad Umbridge.

Ginny Weasley had her hand clasped over her mouth and a single tear was running down her cheek.

Arthur was shaking his head at her while holding his crying wife. It was obvious he wasn't happy about the situation.

Finally both Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were looking at her as if she were Voldemort himself.

"Answer the question McGonagall. Is Snape's life more important than Mione's?" Harry repeated. The fact he now referred to her by her last name without the title hit her hard.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but Severus is our only spy. He is our greatest asset at the moment. Perhaps Miss Granger will find a way to-" McGonagall confessed. It hurt her to say that one man's life was worth more than a child, but if they lost Severus they would lose the war. As disgusted as they were with her right now, it couldn't compare to her own disgust on the matter.

"Professor, if Hermione dies-" George began.

"We will make your life a living hell," Fred finished. The twins left the room taking their distressed sister with them by the hand.

"Minerva you best find a way to save her," Bill said. While his words were tame, his tone was forceful.

"Bring that girl home, Minerva. She is just a child!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. Her tears traded for her iconic wrath.

Headmistress McGonagall accepted each hurtful comment without protest. She deserved them.

"Let me make myself clear professor, if Hermione doesn't come back safe and sound, we will go off on our own. You won't be able to stop us," Harry gave the threat of all threats.

The Order was officially at a standstill.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it despite it's lack of Draco. Remember to favorite and follow! Also tell me what you think in a review! I'm very happy to see that you are liking the story this far.


	5. Be Our Guest

Author's Note: I'm posting this without either of my Betas' checkups. Once I get them back I'll re-edit and update this chapter, but I figured you deserved a chapter after this long wait.

I have created a twitter account, so if you want snippets of the next chapter or ask question follow me on there. My account is: ** NoSecretsHere2**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

/

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, soft light hitting her face. Her toes curled into the soft comforter and on instinct she cuddled deeper into its warmth. Everything was soft and warm. So different from the harsh cold stone she had sat on the previous night.

That's what made her remember exactly where she was.

With a little gasp she sat straight up. Pansy's room was mainly dark except for the light coming from the window. The deep red color illuminated one side of the bed and a majority of the floor. It was the color of a sunset.

"You look a bit twitchy Granger," Draco's voice reached her ears. Hermione practically jumped out of her skin. Twisting her upper body around she caught sight of him sitting on Pansy's desk chair looking very bored, yet comfortable.

There was something about his leaned back upper body, casually crossed arms, and smirk that made Hermione annoyed.

"Of course you of all people would recognize when someone was twitchy. It's the amazing bouncing ferret himself," Hermione shot back scathingly. She took pride in the memory of being the one to call him a twitchy little ferret first.

"I wouldn't be so proud Granger. In case you forgot about your buck teeth that year," Draco snarled, getting up from the chair.

Hermione glared at him. All her anger and resentment for him fully conveyed in the fierceness of her glare. The feelings were practically tangible in that moment.

"Where's Pansy, Malfoy?" Hermione growled. Her only female babysitter was far more pleasant.

"Preparing for dinner," Draco informed her. There was no malice in his voice anymore, just a matter of fact tone.

"Dinner!?" Hermione gasped. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and jumped off. Her bare feet-what had happened to her shoes she didn't know-padded against the hardwood flooring as she ran to the window. She threw back the curtains to see that the sun, was in fact, setting.

"Yes, dinner. You slept through most of the bloody day," Draco said. He sounded bored now that they were no longer arguing.

"Now go clean yourself up. You smell terrible," he sneered.

Hermione pursed her lips. As much as she would love to argue with him on that point, she did desperately need a shower.

"Can I shower with the peace of mind you won't kill me?" She questioned.

"The Dark Lord wants you alive, Granger. You're safe...for now," Draco told her.

Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Pansy had pointed out many times that Voldemort keeping her safe was a dangerous thing.

"Here. Take these clothes. They're Pansy's," Draco threw a bundle of material at her.

Hermione hadn't been expecting it because she hadn't even seen where he had gotten the bundle from. Because of her slow reflexes, the bundle smacked her right in the face. She caught its now diss arrayed clothes in her arms before they hit the floor. The scowl on her face prominent.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a prat, Malfoy?" Hermione quipped stomping past him towards the only other door in the room. It must have led to the bathroom. She hoped.

"Has anyone ever told you your insufferable, Granger?" Draco called back to her.

Hermione ignored him only slamming the, thankfully, bathroom door shut.

The bathroom was annoyingly perfect just like Pansy's room. The colors weren't so dark though. White marble was everywhere. The counter tops and floor shined so bright, she nearly went blind at the sight of them.

A claw foot tub stood in the center, looking like something out of a Victorian photo shoot. Fluffy dark blue towels hung on racks around it. Hermione, being covered in dirt and grime, looked at it like it was heaven.

She dropped the crooked bundle of clothes on the counter and practically ran to the tub. Her hands weren't shaky when she turned one of the nozzles and hot water streamed down from the shower head.

The heated droplets hit her waiting hand. A sigh escaped her lips. This was exactly what she needed. In less than a minutes she had stripped off all her clothes and practically jumped into the shower.

The ,now, light brown water swirled down the drain. All the dust from the dungeon finally getting washed away. How Pansy could have let her sleep on her pristine bed, she didn't know. All the sore muscles that he been bothering her soothed under the water.

In the shower, in that moment, everything felt alright. She was being held captive in the enemy's home with the vilest man in the world being the only thing keeping her safe. She had no idea if Ron had made it back alive. She had no idea if she would ever be rescued. All the dark thoughts washed down the drain along with the dirty water.

Hermione didn't know how long she stayed under the steady stream. It felt like it had been hour after calming hours.

The sound of a fist pounding against the door startled her out of her heavenly place of mind.

"Granger! Did you bloody drown in there!? Get out!" Draco shouted from the other side of the door.

Hermione sighed. Of course he had to ruin her peace.

"Shut your trap Malfoy! I'm going!" Hermione screamed back, turning off the water.

She wrapped one of the fluffy towels around her as she stepped carefully out of the tub. Her feet had started to prune, she noticed.

Finally pulling apart of the bundle of clothes, she bit back a moan. Everything was very...Pansy. The undergarments were lacy. The dress dark green. Even the shoes that had magically appeared while she was in the shower had heels.

These were aristrocrat clothes not prisoner clothes.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, hoping he hadn't disappeared. Ew, she had just been hoping Malfoy hadn't left. What was wrong with her.

"What?!" Draco's annoyed tone sounded.

"Are you sure these are the clothes I'm supposed to wear?!" She asked. There must have been some mistake.

"Dark Lord ordered you to wear Pansy's clothes. Would you rather be kept in the dungeon, Granger?" Draco yelled.

Hermione nearly dropped the lacy undergarment in her hand. Voldemort of all people had ordered her to dress like an aristocrat? This wasn't looking good at all.

"Just get dressed already!" Draco shouted again. Hermione could practically hear the exasperation in her voice.

She eyed the clothing again. Her previous clothes had disappeared, probably thanks to a house elf. If she didn't wear these clothes, she would be forced to walk around in a towel. Not the hardest choice of her life.

Ten minutes later, having waited five extra minutes to annoy Malfoy, she exited the bathroom. Draco had leaned against the wall beside the door and pushed off it when he noticed she came out.

Hermione held her chin up defiantly. He could tease her all he wanted about the clothes, it wouldn't matter.

Pansy's green dress was modest. The soft material went last her knees. A bow tied around her upper waist. The dark green color was a 100% Slytherin and felt native on her skin. The black heels only added to the out-of-body experience.

"Hmm... You look like a proper pureblood lady, shame your just a Mudblood," Draco sneered eyeing her up and down.

Hermione bristled at his last word. The nerve of him.

"Come on then," Draco sighed motioning for her to follow him.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. There was no way she was following him anywhere without knowing where and why.

"It's time to have dinner. You have the pleasure of joining the entire...family," Draco said.

Hermione raised a brow when he choked on the last word. It was obvious who he meant by family. If the idea of breakfast with Draco Malfoy had been offsetting, then the idea of dinner with all the Death Eaters was revolting.

"No," she told him simply.

"You don't have a choice Granger," Draco laughed. The sound of it strangled, even spiteful. A chill traveled up Hermione's spine at the sound of it.

"I'm not going Malfoy," Hermione shook her head. There was no possible way she was going with him.

"Granger, you're coming and that's final," Draco growled.

Hermione stepped back. There was a desperate flash of anger growing in his eyes that frightened her.

"Don't do anything stupid Malfoy. Just leave me be," she attempted to sound calm.

Draco's eyes locked with hers. The grey color swirling darker and darker.

"Fine Granger. You can stay. You obviously don't have any idea what you're doing. Stay, starve, just don't die," Draco announced, turning his back to her.

He was out the door within I'm a second. It slammed shut and a click sounded showing that he had locked it from the outside.

Hermione stood in the center of the room, shell-shocked. The fact that Malfoy had allowed her to stay so easily was not normal enough. That would have been enough to put her on edge. The resigned tone of his voice added even more to it.

Nothing could compare though to the last thing she had seen before he turned around to leave. It made her entire skin crawl. Right as his head had whipped around, she had caught sight of the gleam of a tear in the corner of his eye.

Draco Malfoy had almost shed a tear. Something was terribly, horribly, undeniably wrong.

/

McGonagall clutched at her head. No headache could cure pain plaguing her. There was no potion that could help with guilt.

What had she done?

One of her earlier students was probably dead by now. There was nothing she could do about it. The pain practically tore open her chest and pounded against her brain.

Despite what the Order may think of her presently, it hurt her so much. Every student who had walked through Hogwart's halls especially those sorted into her house, were her children.

For years, she was with them. McGonagall had been the one to explain to a distressed girl about her monthly cycle. McGonagall had soothed embarrassed boys whose voices were changing. McGonagall had brushed back hair while those growing girls cried, heartbroken, into her shoulder. McGonagall had helped each overwhelmed grown boy handle their plans for the future.

It was her job was to be not only a teacher, but a parent to the children when they were away from home.

The best part of her job was watching as they grew up, watching them graduate, recommending them for their first job, being invited to weddings, getting birth announcements, and eventually sorting the next generation.

Hermione Granger had supposed to have been one of those students. Now though, she probably wouldn't be. The fact that it all came back to her decisions weighed heavily on her shoulders.

The fireplace flashed green, shocking out of her grief. Very few could floo into the Headmistress' office.

Severus Snape was the one to walk out, soot sticking to his black billowing robes.

"Severus!" Minerva stood up far quicker than someone her age should have. He must have heard something.

"The girl is alive Minerva," Snape announced.

"Thank Merlin. Oh, thank Merlin," Minerva rasped, lowering herself back into her seat.

"I wouldn't be thanking Merlin just yet," Snape told her sitting in one of the chairs across her.

It was then that Minerva noticed how shaken he looked. His skin was paler than usual, as impossible as it seemed. Worse yet, there was a haunted look in his eyes.

"What is it Severus? What has become of her?" Minerva asked, distressed.

"He has plans for her. He plans to force her into his ranks," Snape informed her.

"What? Why? She is everything he wouldn't want in his ranks!?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Minerva...you went to school with my mother, I'm correct?" Snape broached a new subject.

"Yes, but Severus what does that have to do of what is becoming of Miss Granger?" McGonagall boomed.

"It has everything to do with it!" Snape roared.

Minerva was taken aback by the uncharacteristic outburst. Severus had always been a calm, somewhat indifferent man. This was not normal for him.

"My mother was not a powerful witch, you saw that. Why then, Minerva, was I so naturally adept at magic?" Snape asked leaning over the desk.

"Severus-" McGonagall began.

"The Dark Lord has done much research. He has come to the discovery that Miss Granger and I are the descendants of a squid from a very powerful family," Snape finally confessed.

McGonagall's eyes widened. While it was normal for Muggle-borns to be born from a squid descendant family, it was rare for the squib to be from a powerful family. Most squibs born to those type got sent away to a special institution.

"Which family, Severus?" McGonagall asked hollowly. The more powerful the family, the more dangerous it was for Hermione Granger.

"Oh Minerva! We are apparently descendants of the single most powerful wizard known to man," Snape laughed mirthlessly.

"You can't mean-" McGonagall gasped covering her hand with her mouth.

Snape looked her right in the eyes and nodded.

"Merlin,"

/

The sun had disappeared some time ago, automatic lights now lighting Pansy's room. The girl still hadn't returned from dinner despite the late hour.

Hermione sat in one of the wing-back chairs in the corner of Pansy's room still dressed in her debutant clothing. She didn't know what to do with herself. The tear in Malfoy's desperate eye still engraved in her brain.

The sound of the lock clicking, had her jumping out of the chair.

"Pansy?" Hermione called. The heels clicked noisily against the hardwood flooring when she walked to the center of the room in front of the door.

The door slowly opened without a sound. Hermione felt fear build in the pit of her stomach. By the time the door fully opened, she prepared herself to grab ahold of Pansy's desk chair and hit any attacker that entered.

"Hungry, Granger?" Blaise asked as he waltzed into the room with Theo behind him. He whistled a cheery tune with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Theo just shook his head at his companion.

"That depends. Will I be forced to dine with a group of murderers?" Hermione questioned.

Both Theo and Blaise flinched at the word 'murderers'.

"Nope. Just the pleasure of our company," Blaise winked. He grabbed ahold of Hermione's hand and lifted it to his lips in an exaggerated motion.

Hermione pulled back her hand before his lips could touch it. She choose to ignore the overly dramatic quivering of Blaise's lips and turned to Theo.

"Won't you get in trouble for this?" Hermione asked the quieter of the two boys.

She watched suspiciously when the two of them shared a gulp and traumatized look. They were obviously hiding something. Before she could question them though, her stomach let out a mighty growl.

"We'll be fine Granger. Just stay quiet and follow us," Blaise brushed off her worries. He grabbed ahold of her and began to drag her out of the room.

Theo followed behind them, shooting a silencing charm at Hermione's heels. The clicking noises thankfully came to a stop whilst Blaise pulled her down a different hall. She almost lost her balance once, but Theo had grabbed ahold of her shoulder to steady her.

"Don't injure yourself Granger. Stop dragging her Blaise for Merlin's sake," Theo moaned the last part when Blaise began to pull on her hand again.

"Stuff it Theo. We're already here," Blaise quipped.

A few feet ahead of them was the entry way to the grand dining room. The long black table was visible from where they stood. Just like Blaise had promised, it was empty. No Death Eaters in sight. That also meant no Pansy in sight.

"Where's Pansy?" Hermione asked now that they slowed to a walk. Blaise had already let go of her hand, but both boys were in stride with her on either side.

Once again they shared a look over her head. The same traumatized one that made them look like they had seen a ghost.

"She's going to be busy tonight," Theo answered as they entered the dining room.

"Is she okay?" Hermione was genuinely worried about the other girl. Pansy hadn't been anything but nice to her since the other night.

"Yes...she's fine," the hesitation in Theo's voice was very clear.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was suddenly pushed down into the chair at the head of the table.

"Now please take seat Miss Granger and enjoy the show," Blaise grinned snapping his fingers.

"Show?" Hermione repeated, turning around in her seat.

Hermione gaped in awe when a fork walked to the center of the table. A light flickered on over head, shining down on the gleaming metal.

"_Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride_

_and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight._

_And now we invite you to relax, _

_let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents..._

_your dinner_,"

Blaise's voice came from what seemed to be the fork.

Hermione felt like she had smelled the wrong fumes during Potions class. This was not normal.

The abnormal continued when plates of good danced up the sides of the table.

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Let him be Granger. He's always wanted to be a star," Theo whispered in her ear. He had stood behind her chair the entire time.

The music continued and Hermione briefly wondered if they had put a muffliato on the room.

"We put a spell to keep it quiet in here," Theo said as if reading her mind.

"_Be our guest, be our guest,_

_Put our service to the test_," The fork continued to sing.

Hermione felt a grin work its way across her face. The plates were now marching up to the head of the table where she sat. As strange as the experience was, it was truly delightful.

"Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"

Hermione did as told and whipped a scoop of the grey stuff on her finger. When she placed her finger in the mouth, the taste buds exploded. It was delicious. The plate with it stopped its dancing and plopped down a little to her right.

"_Beef ragout!_

_Cheese souffle!_

_Pie and pudding en flambe_!"

Each plate Blaise sang about plopped down in front of her. The forks, spoons, and knives were forming a kick line directly ahead of her.

Hermione felt a giggle escape her. This was a once in a lifetime scene to see.

"_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Please be our guest_!"

Blaise finished flamboyantly. Hermione clapped ecstatically along with Theo.

The silverware bowed before all but three of them walked down the table where they disappeared with a pop. The fork that had used Blaise's voice fell to the table echoing a clang.

"Did you enjoy it?" Blaise asked, stepping seemingly out of nowhere.

Hermione grinned at Blaise through a mouthful of food. She gave him an ecstatic nod. This had been the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"I told you Theo, I was a brilliant performer," Blaise nudged Theo with his elbow.

Theo rolled his eyes, but he was grinning none the less.

The two boys stood back and allowed Hermione to place forkfuls after forkfuls into her mouth. Hermione gulped down each bite with a moan or a sigh. The last time she ate had been yesterday at lunch.

Eventually though the plates emptied, all the food settling in her stomach. Each piece of the meal had been delicious.

"Now that you're full Granger, how would you like a nice tour of the mansion?" Theo suggested.

Hermione was too full and deli ourself happy to be skeptical at the offer. Brushing off her dress, she stood up in agreement.

"Lead ahead," she told the two of them.

30 Minutes Later

"The original framework is still intact," Theo droned on.

Hermione covered a yawn. Knowledge had always been a passion for her, but this was just plain dull. They were in a completely different wing now. They passed yet another black door, when she heard it.

It was a moan.

Hermione froze allowing an extremely sleepy Blaise and a still talking Theo go on ahead without her. Turning back to the door, she pressed her ear against it.

A low painful moan echoed from the other side. Hermione knew she had to go inside. It could be Ron on the other side or another prisoner. It was her duty to help anyone who was in pain or in danger.

Without thinking twice, she turned the knob and threw open the door.

"Granger!"

"No!"

"GET OUT!"

Blaise and Theo's yells fell into the background. All Hermione saw was a bloody beaten up Draco Malfoy laying in the middle of the room. His near roar had done nothing to get her to move.

His white shirt was torn and bloody. The red stains were dry and even sticking to the skin. She could tell that his fingers were broken. He was mainly on his stomach, so Hermione could plainly see the whip marks scattered across his back.

Draco Malfoy's face though was the worst. Deep long gashes slashed across it while purple bruises stained what little wasn't scratched. He looked...he looked...

She couldn't even find the words.

A hand clamped over her mouth just in time. At the sight of a bloody, beaten, and tortured Malfoy, Hermione screamed into Blaise's hand.

/

Author's Note: Well there's the chapter you've been waiting for. It is longer as promised, and the chapters will continue to grow in length. I am up to almost 80 followers, so remember to favorite, follow, and review. Also remember follow me on twitter at: ** NoSecretsHere2**.


	6. A Luna and Some Love

Author's Note: You guys are absolutely the best! The feedback I'm getting on this story is amazing. Continue reading and reviewing y'all. It makes my day :)

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

/

Hermione awoke from her second night imprisoned in Malfoy Manor to sobbing. There was a throbbing pain beating against her brain. It took her a few minutes to finally build up the strength to open her eyes. The blurry edges around her vision cleared up to concentrate on what was going on.

Pansy was pulling her wine red dress over her head. Sleep was calling Hermione back to bed. It couldn't have been five in the morning yet. Before her eyes could drift shut again, another sob pierced the silence of the night. Pansy couldn't get the dress off.

With sleep deprived movements, Hermione untangled herself from the bed covers. The pair of cotton pajama pants she didn't remember putting on dragged against the floor.

"Pansy?" She yawned.

"Go back to sleep Granger," Pansy sputtered. Her voice was muffled by the thick fabric of her dress covering her mouth.

"Here let me help you," Hermione offered. The faster she got Pansy out of the dress, the faster she could go back to sleep.

Despite the heavy state of her mind, Hermione was able to get a decent hold on the hem of Pansy's dress. A wet hiccup echoed from the inside of it. Pansy's fingers slowly uncurled from the fabric giving Hermione complete control.

In one quick motion Hermione lifted the dress off Pansy. Yawning, she threw it aside and turned her back to return to the bed.

"Hermione?" Pansy called after her.

Hermione turned back to her. The movement was lethargic. After what happened last night, everything felt heavy. What should have taken one second, took thirty. Worse yet, it had only been about two hours since she had first gone to sleep.

"Yes?" Hermione sighed.

"Thank you," Pansy stuttered.

Shaking her head, Hermione crawled back into the bed. The small piece of her brain that was working, reminded her to stay on the edge of the bed. It was Pansy's bed after all, so she deserved to get the majority of it.

As she pressed her face into the pillow, sleep creeped towards her. Just as her conscious mind was about to shut off, one single thought crossed her mind.

Why was Pansy crying?

/

_"Harry?" Hermione called._

_Everything around her was bathed in the beautiful red-orange light from the sunset she could see floating down in the sky. _

_Twigs and leaves crunched under her feet; however, the soles of her feet couldn't feel the twigs and splinters poking at them. Trees loomed tall on either side of her. The bark was healthier and the leaves were greener. Everything was...brighter. _

_Taking another step, she almost stumbled. _

_"You, you, you, you," Different voices whispered together. _

_Hermione's ears strained to make out the voices, they were vaguely familiar to her. She should have known them, but her brain couldn't process the necessary information. Something wasn't right. _

_"Harry?" Hermione yelled again. _

_The tips of her fingers brushed against the ragged bark of a tree. As she continued on her way, the tree bark curled up black. The leaves crumbled into ash and drifted to the ground. One of the whispering voices turned to a scream. A scream she recognized all too well. It was the airy girly scream of Luna Lovegood. _

_Hermione jumped back horrified. This wasn't just any dream, this was becoming a nightmare quickly. _

_Her face scrunched up in disgust while she turned on her heel to run away. Luna continued to scream while the rest of the voices remained consistent with their chant. _

_"You, you, you, you."_

_Hermione ran past another tree. The bark once again curled up black whilst ash fell over head. Another voice fell out of tune of the whispers, this time George Weasley's scream piercing the air. _

_She needed to keep running. The whispering voices continued despite the fact two screams were sounding over them. _

_The next tree she passed died instantly. The ash from the leaves fell into her hair and drifted into her nostrils. While Hermione coughed, Ginny's scream joined George's and Luna's. _

_"You, you, you."_

_There were fewer voices now, but that didn't change how audible they were. _

_Every tree she passed died. The ash now covered her pajamas. The light brown curly hair she was known for was now black. Her breathing had become shallow from all the ash coating her nostrils and throat. _

_Seamus Finnigan, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom. They were all screaming. All of their yells shaking with complete agonizing pain. _

_A root sprung up from the ground, effectively tripping her. Hermione's chin hit the ground hard, but there was no pain. The leaves below her hand shriveled up and poofed into the same black ash that constantly fell from the sky. _

_She scrambled to her feet again. While standing, she noticed that a few inches in front of her, the ground was a luscious green color. Hermione's eyes followed the path of green and gasped. _

_The most beautiful tree stood before her, looming high above the others. It's twisting bark was a light healthy brown color that wasn't stained at all from the ash. The leaves sprouting from the top were the beautiful electric green color of Harry's eyes. Amidst the shocking green color dusty pink roses bloomed. A few of them were wilted and loosing petals quickly. The rests were fully bloomed and gorgeous. _

_For a second the screaming stopped. _

_Hermione walked forward, the tips of her toes barely touching the lush green grass. The screams began again louder than ever. She fell to her knees, the soft grass softening the blow, with her hands over her ears. It needed to stop. The screaming needed to stop. _

_"Hermione?"_

_Her hands fell from her ears. In an almost desperate movement, Hermione jumped up. Leaning against the tree trunk was Harry. _

_"Harry," Hermione breathed out in relief. _

_The screams continued around her, but they fell into the background. Harry was here. Everything would be okay. Her legs were shaky as she walked towards him, arms outstretched. _

_As she neared him though, she noticed the tree trunk he leant on begin to shrivel. _

_"No!" Hermione whimpered. _

_"You're doing this Hermione. You're the one who can stop it," Harry told her. _

_He didn't move from his leaning position. He made no attempt to go and embrace her. Hermione's arms fell to her sides again. _

_"How? How, Harry?" Hermione begged to know. _

_The tree trunk was dying faster now, the color darkening to almost black. _

_"Be open Hermione, be open to it," Harry said cryptically. _

_The tree crumbled behind him, raining down a thick array of black powder. Through the ash, Hermione could see a single ray of green flash. It hit Harry squarely in the chest. The screams continued in the background, her own tortured yell melding into theirs. _

_The chanting had stopped. Now the remaining non-screaming voices cackled. They laughed in full mirth at Harry's death and her pain. _

In Malfoy Manor, Hermione Granger opened her eyes to the sound of her own screaming.

At Grimmauld Place, Luna Lovegood sat up with a gasp.

That was no ordinary nightmare.

/

"Please repeat yourself Miss Lovegood," Minerva McGonagall sighed. It was too early in the morning for this.

"I had a dream...about Hermione and Harry," Luna announced to the entire Order. There was a hint of pride in her usual dreamy voice. A huge smile graced her pretty pale features.

The other members looked blankly back at their latest housemate. Luna had just moved into Grimmauld Place yesterday after her home had been attacked for the third time in a week. While she would come when they were in need of a healer, she hardly stayed long after her duties were fulfilled. They were still becoming used to her eccentricities again.

"That's...that's wonderful Luna. How exactly does that help us though?" Harry said.

This was perhaps the only good thing about having the former Ravenclaw in the house. She was the only one who Harry wouldn't snap at. In the last day and a half, there had been less temper tantrums thanks to her presence.

The twins had taken to dragging her along wherever they went. According to them it was because they were in desperate need of the "Luna Shield". They were now taking payments for lending her out to the other members. Ron, unable to afford his own personal doubled price, was now the main victim of Harry's rage.

"Oh! It wasn't just a normal dream. I think it was a sign," Luna explained. Her already too wide eyes got even larger with excitement.

"A sign?" Harry trailed off.

He glared at the twins and Ron who were snickering at the blonde girl. The three brothers quickly stopped.

"Yes...a sign. You see the tree of Merlin was in the dream," Luna informed them with sparkling eyes.

The older Order members shared looks of apprehension while the younger group quickly burst into laughter.

"What in the name of Merlin is the tree of Merlin?" Ron chuckled. He laughed even harder when he realized how silly his sentence sounded.

"You don't know?" Luna asked innocently coking her head to the side. Genuine disbelief clear on her face.

"The Tree of Merlin is a very old legend. It drifted into obscurity at least two hundred years ago," Remus spoke up.

"What does that have to do with Hermione and I?" Harry questioned.

"Miss Lovegood if you could please sit, I may offer some helpful information," McGonagall suggested.

The younger woman nodded with a smile and skipped over to the seat beside Harry. Everyone let out a sigh of relief at her seating choice. That would keep Harry in line.

"Early this week a prophecy was spoken," McGonagall informed those in the Order who weren't aware.

Whispers spread down the table like wild-fire. A prophecy was a very big deal.

"It spoke of a tree that would die if two lovers did not come together. This couple was supposed to be the key reason in bringing down Voldemort. We had barely begun plans to find them when Miss Granger was imprisoned," McGonagall continued.

"So what you're saying is that the Tree of Merlin is real and-" Fred began.

"Is gonna die if a couple doesn't get together who-" George continued.

"Probably is Harry and Hermione," Tonks finished for them.

All eyes turned towards Harry who was brushing away Luna's hand from combing through his tangled hair. When he noticed all the eyes in him, he straightened his back out.

"You're joking right? Harry and 'Mione? That makes no sense," Ron laughed.

"I wouldn't zay that. They're very cloze," Fleur added her own thoughts.

"Yes, but their only friends," Remus told her for Harry's sake.

"You kidding me? I bet you one of them has at least had a crush on the other," Tonks of all people disagreed with him.

"Are you seriously sitting here talking about my love life?" Harry asked. His voice was raised, but he wasn't screaming.

"Yes," the entire Order, including McGongall answered.

Harry slumped in his seat, a scowl on his face. This was going to be a long meeting that should have been used to help save Hermione.

"Forget about the Tree of Merlin, we don't even know if Hermione is alive," Harry waved them all off.

That stopped all discussion. All the members looked down at their hands at the mention of their lost friend. Their anger had dimmed after the meeting the previous day, but it was still present if not hidden under the surface of jokes.

"Miss Granger is very much alive and will continue to be," McGonagall announced.

"What?" Harry and Ron exclaimed jumping up and out of their seats.

"All will be explained when Severus arrives," McGonagall sighed.

This really was going to be a long meeting.

/

"Granger!" Pansy snapped her finger's in front of the brunette's eyes.

Hermione startled out of her memory of last night. Images of scars and bruises pushed to the back of her kind for now.

"Yes?" Hermione asked staring at the four people sitting around the table.

Genuine concern radiated from Theo and Blaise. Pansy though was looking at the two boys practically seething. Draco wouldn't even look in her general direction.

It was his entrance that had brought Hermione back to the memory. His face spotless. There were no deep-set scars marking his aristocrat features. Drumming against the table top were his healed fingers. There was no way he could look so healthy.

Both Lupin and Snape showed the evidence that magic couldn't heal all scars. The ones Draco had last night were even worse than the two Professor's. There was no magic that could heal them.

"We were trying to have a civil conversation with you," Pansy sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry. I got lost in thought," Hermione blushed.

"It was obvious exactly what you were thinking of," Draco drawled.

Similar looks of mortification turned towards him in shock. He hadn't been expected to bring up the topic himself.

"Ask your question now before you burst," Draco continued with a wave of his hand.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. He couldn't be serious? Draco Malfoy was actually going to allow her to ask him question about something so private. Pansy, Theo, and Blaise all stared at their friend in suspicion.

"Fine. What happened to you last night?" Hermione blurted.

She needed to know. From all the Order's known accounts, Draco Malfoy was the Prince of the Death Eaters. He was the favorite of Voldemort. Why would he be tortured that badly?

"Punishment," Draco shrugged. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Punishment for what, Malfoy? Aren't you the favorite Jr. Death Eater?" Hermione snarled. Why wouldn't he look at her?

"For not getting the guest of honor to come to dinner," Draco growled finally snapping his head up to lock out of her.

"Draco!" Pansy admonished.

Hermione's blood ran cold, her face turning pale white. The image of Draco's tortured body resurfaced, but now with the knowledge that she had caused it. It was her stubbornness that caused that. What had she done?

"That's right, Granger. Because you wouldn't eat with us like you were supposed to, I was punished. How does it feel knowing you caused somebody else's pain?" Draco sneered.

"Stop it mate!" Theo ordered.

Hermione reeled. That was why he let her ask the questions. He wanted her to know it was her fault. He wanted to cause her some sort of pain, and it was working. Hermione hated herself for what she did.

"What can I do? What can I do to stop it from happening again?" Hermione urged them for an answer.

She couldn't let this continue. Malfoy was hardly an innocent person, but he had done nothing to deserve his punishment.

"Play your part," Pansy answered.

Hermione looked up at her with confused eyes.

"There's a reason the Dark Lord wanted you to dress in my clothes. For some reason he's trying to make you into one of the pureblood women. You need to play along," Pansy continued.

"You want me to pretend to support him!?" Hermione said shrilly.

Blaise winced. He held his hand up to his ear.

"You don't have to support him. Just sit there and look pretty," Blaise explained, still holding his injured ear.

Hermione looked down at the pajamas she had fought to keep on. A dark blue dress of Pansy's sat on the bed back in the room, having been cast aside. Would anyone else be injured for her stubbornness again?

"I'll do it. I'll dress up and pretend," Hermione agreed.

Blaise, Theo, and Pansy all gave her small smiles. Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione imagined he was expecting more of a reaction from her. He had purposely hurt her, in the worst way possible.

She pushed herself off the chair and turned to leave Theo's room where they sat. Right as she turned though, a spell hit her straight in the chest. Her entire body froze up and she fell back stiffly to the floor.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at that? It's Potter's precious Mudblood,"

"I see your back Auntie Bella," Draco sighed.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling with fear filled eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange was going to kill her. She just knew it

/

Narcissa looked up at the clock again. The apparation wards had informed her of someone's entrance into her home an hour ago, but Lucius had yet to call her. It was standard etiquette for her as the lady of the house to welcome their visitor.

Knowing Lucius' would be furious if she didn't do her wifely duty, Narcissa left the safe haven that was at own private study. The click of her heels echoed in the empty hallway, announcing her arrival to anyone who she might come pass.

It was half past three in the afternoon, too early for it to be the Dark Lord gracing her home with his...delightful presence. More than likely it was the parents of one of her many wards. Merlin hear her plea it wasn't the Parkinson's, Paulina was the most horrid woman she had the displeasure of meeting.

The door to her husband's study was open when she reached it, which was a very rare occurrence. Narcissa's brows furrowed in confusion and worry. The doors were always kept tightly shut when there was a meeting going on.

Panic spread through her veins as she reached up and knocked on the partly open door. A silent prayer passed through her mind that her husband would answer it. What would she do if someone had killed him and fled?

"Enter," Lucius drawled from inside the room.

Narcissa brought her hand to her chest in relief. The ghost of a smile graced her lips as she pushed open the door the entire way.

"Lucius," Narcissa greeted him properly.

"Narcissa," Lucius nodded back to her like she was a business partner.

"The apparation ward was triggered an hour ago. Has our guest already left?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius looked up from the paperwork he had been working on for the first time to look at her. Out of habit, she pulled her shoulders back and gave a haughty expression.

"Not that I know of. Bellatrix had said she wanted to speak to Draco," he replied, staring at her for a moment longer before returning to his work.

"Bellatrix?" Narcissa gasped.

"Yes, Bellatrix. Your sister," Lucius practically growled.

Narcissa didn't need to wear away his tolerance with her anymore. In five large strides she was out of his study, fear etched onto her face. The house elves had informed her Draco had been having lunch with his friends and the Granger girl in Theo's room. If Bella had arrived and gone to speak with Draco...she needed to get to them quickly. It could already be too late.

Apparation wasn't allowed in the Manor, she would have to run. Pureblood dignity forgotten, Narcissa lifted her dress. In a quick motion she kicked off her heeled boots. Sparing one last glance at her husband's doorway, she was off.

In her younger years, Narcissa had rebelled along with her other sisters. The three of them would have races around the mansion in their pajamas. Their mother had nearly had a heart attack when she caught them once. It was that spirit of rebellion she channeled to make her feet move faster. Having to weave through multiple different hallways.

The screams reached her ears before she even turned into the hallway. A girl's blood curdling screams. Screams were a good sign in this case though, Bella hadn't killed the Granger girl yet. Which meant her son hadn't been served his death sentence yet either.

When she turned the corner, she didn't stop running. Theo's room was at the end of the hall. Three figures stood outside it, leaning against the wall. Powering one final surge of adrenaline, she forced herself to speed up even more. In no time, she had reached Blaise, Pansy, and Theo.

"Mrs, Malfoy," Theo breathed out in relief.

"Thank Merlin," Pansy sighed, allowing herself to slide to the floor.

"Are you alright Mrs. Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

Narcissa was panting heavily, something a pureblood lady never did. She nodded briefly to show him she was fine. Then she pushed open the door to Theo's room.

"Bella!" The forced tone of excitement melding into the exhaustion also in it.

Thick black tresses of hair flew up, as her sister snapped her head up. A maniac's glint twinkled in her dark eyes along with the deranged smile that pulled her lips.

Hermione Granger lay beneath her, whimpering in pain. The screams having stopped when Narcissa entered the room. Blood was trickling from her arm, staining the wood flooring. The body bind curse withheld the tremors that she was sure was shaking the poor girl's body.

Draco stood aside from the pair. His face a hard mask of indifference. The jaw was clenched, the nostrils were slightly flaring, and his hands were clasped together behind his back to stop the shaking. Her son was a master actor. If it weren't for his eyes. His eyes that looked to her the way they used to when Lucius would scream too much.

"Dear sister," Bellatrix greeted. The deranged smile grew bigger at the sight of her.

"You're staining the carpet sister," Narcissa informed Bellatrix putting the extra emphasis on sister.

Bellatrix looked back down at the whimpering Hermione before scowling.

"My apologies sister. I'll get one of the elves to clean it up," Bellatrix continued to frown at the browning stain of blood.

"Aren't you tired from your mission, Bella? Perhaps it would be best for you to go home and rest before tonight's meeting. You wouldn't want to offend the Dark Lord by looking tired in his presence," Narcissa reasoned.

Bellatrix stood up slowly, the frayed black material of her dress ruffling. Narcissa could almost see the wheels turning in her head. It took Bellatrix double the time to process something's than it did for others.

"You're right. Our lord deserves better," Bellatrix eagerly agreed.

Narcissa felt sympathy blossom in her chest. Her poor delusional sister. It was such a sad thing to see especially with the lingering memory of them rebelling with their races. If only she could be that competitive, but sweet young girl.

Bellatrix turned back to Hermione one last time. The black haired witch snarled before spitting onto her face.

"It was nice playing with you filthy Mudblood," Bellatrix cackled. With one last grin, she waltzed pass her sister.

"I expect to see you both tonight. The Dark Lord has a big announcement," Bellatrix told her sister and nephew.

Narcissa watched her sister disappear into the hall. After pausing a moment, she rushed to Hermione's side, dropping to her knees.

"Draco, what did she do?" Narcissa asked her son. With a wave of her wand, she undid the body binding curse.

Hermione looked at Narcissa with wide eyes, attempting to sit up.

"No. Don't move," Narcissa commanded.

"Draco!" Narcissa called again.

"Crucio...Ignis...and she used a slicing spell to do that to her arm," Draco listed all three of the torture spells.

Narcissa visibly paled. The Crucio spell when added above the Ignis spell could cause permanent nerve damage. The word 'Mudblood' had been carved into Hermione's arm as well. Thankfully it was with a slicing spell instead of a knife. The slicing spell would not cause an infection.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Pansy called, walking into the room.

"Pansy, I need the potion," Narcissa whirled around to face the girl.

Pansy didn't need to be told which potion exactly. With a quick nod, she stepped out into the hall to cast an accio charm.

"Mother...what did she mean about the Dark Lord having a big announcement?" Draco broached the subject Narcissa knew he was wondering about.

"I don't know Draco. That isn't the main concern now," Narcissa brushed him off.

A second later Pansy returned with a small potion bottle, filled to the brim with a dark purple liquid. Narcissa accepted it with a soft smile.

"Miss Granger, please open your mouth and swallow this potion," Narcissa ordered.

Hermione opened her mouth, allowing Narcissa to pour the potion down her throat. With a shudder, the younger girl swallowed it.

"Thank you..." She told Narcissa.

Narcissa nodded in reply.

"I'm very sorry about Bellatrix. She wasn't always this way you know. There was a time when she was rather selfless," Narcissa sighed. She was speaking more to herself than to Hermione.

"Draco, you and the boys carry her to bed. A levitation charm will counteract with the potion," Narcissa directed her son.

The older woman stood up, revealing her bare feet again. She had almost forgotten about that small detail. Sighing, she turned around to leave the room; her job was done.

"Miss...Malfoy," Hermione called after her.

Narcissa paused, before looking over her shoulder.

"What happened to Bellatrix to make her this way?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa smiled at the floor. She was rather nosy, wasn't she? Her expression quickly turned somber though, when she finally came up with an answer.

"My sisters and I were all doomed by the same thing," Narcissa spoke.

Hermione raised her brows from the floor, obviously waiting for her to continue.

"Love," Narcissa added. With that last word, she walked away. Perhaps, she thought, I've given her something to think about.

Evil was never born, it was created.

/

Author's Note: This takes place right after Half Blood Prince, therefore Hermione hadn't been tortured yet. I moved that scene into the story. I had written the torture out, but felt it was too graphic. In the end I left it out. Anyway, six more follows to get to a hundred!

Make me happy and follow, favorite, and especially review. I love hearing y'all's theories, opinions, and favorite parts.

Hint for the next chapter: Hermione breaks her promise to play along...


End file.
